RWBY: A Star Wars Tale
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: Lie Ren is a Jedi padawan who just lost everything to Order 66. While running from the clones that killed his master he is heavily wounded, but is found and taken in by a young Mandalorian woman of all people.


A/N: I know, I know, I should work on my other stories but this one idea would not leave me alone. Which is why I consider it more of a plot bunny or a one-shot than anything. Anyway your reviews and criticism are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or RWBY

* * *

He had to run. The dark haired boy clenched his teeth as his legs burned with every step. Every footfall felt ten times heavier as he remembered seeing his master gunned down. So now he sprinted through the battlefield as blue and red blaster bolts flew over his head. His pink eyes scanning for any signs of mines or any other trap. He dodged blaster fire all while avoiding artillery explosions alike. His instinct was to grab his weapon to block the bolts which flew dangerously close, but the lightsaber would only be a giant glowing beacon to all on the battlefield of who he was, what he was.

He still couldn't believe it. The clones whom he and his master fought side by side with for three years turned on him without a moment's hesitation. Different emotions threatened to surface at every turn: fear, hate, loss. They all clawed at him. Then the ground exploded in front of him as artillery fire sent him flying backward flipping end over end with the brown dirt and burning plasma. He cried out in pain as he landed on his back in some sort of newly dug trench, bones broke, ligaments teared, and plasma from the blast scored his chest. It burned through his green Jedi robes and into his flesh, causing him to cry out painfully.

He laid there thinking about his life from his calm upbringing in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to the start of the Clone Wars where he was taken on as a _padawan_ by his master prior to the battle of Genenosis. It was a satisfying one filled with the adventure he dreamed off since he was a youngling. It also carried the weight of seeing the real world's true face. Cold and uncaring, it was a Jedi's job to face it, to hope to improve lives he shielded with his own would be a little better.

He took a small comfort in the fact that he would be one with the Force soon while he waited for clones or droids to finish him off. He heard the sound of heavy footfalls drudging through the wet oil and blood stained soil. Clones then if the lack of straining servos was anything to go by. He was ready. He reached for his lightsaber only find it wasn't there. It must have gotten lost in the blast. He felt a few broken bones in his legs and at least two broken ribs, not mention the third degree plasma burns that covered part of his chest. He laid his head back and waited as the figure approached.

A shadow soon loomed over him. it was hard to make out anything while the sun obscured his soon-to-be executioner. It was no clone however as the figure was too small and petite. Seeing the T-visored helmet he realized it was a Mandalorian. He heard few of their clans fought for the Separatists, and from the curves of the armor he could see the Mando was female. Her armor was mostly black with pink accents not unlike the color of his eyes. A faded pink belt-skirt hung from her waist to her knees not unlike what some of the Clone ARC troopers wore and missile jet pack many of her people utilized for mobility was strapped to her back. She pulled out her blaster and knelt down next to him. He reached up and she took his outstretched hand, clasping it in her own hand. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her emotions and vaguely sense her thoughts.

She her feelings were a mix of outrage, pity, and sadness. Outrage at the cowardice of the Clones, pity at his failed attempt to run, and sadness for having to put down a worthy opponent in such a way. It was ironically funny that he felt the Force flow threw her like it did him, wild and uncontrolled. Against his calm presence there seemed to be subtle balance as the two warriors regarded one another in that moment.

Her blaster hovered over his chest, uncertainly, and he reached out grasping the barrel. He guided it until it hovered over his heart. Lie Ren smiled as he was about be one with the Force like his master. To be a part of the cosmic flow of universe didn't seem so bad right now. The Mandalorian hesitated, looking at him and his willingness to leave this plane.

After a few tense moments, her blaster pulled away to his surprise. She sheathed it back in its holster. With one quick motion the Mando woman scooped him up with a surprisingly large amount of strength for a woman of such short stature.

"What are you do—," he asked before she blasted off, her jetpack heaving them both forward, leaving the remnants of his sentence behind.

He held on tightly as she screamed in delight as they avoided blaster fire by spiraling toward there destination. _She's crazy!_ He thought to himself as he clung tighter to the insane Mandalorian as blue anti-air fire streaked past them _._

"Isn't this awesome, _Jetii_?!" the woman shouted gleefully at him as they flew through the battlefield. Soon they began to descend into the makeshift Mandalorian camp on the edge of the battle. She stumbled a bit under his weight and quickly ushered him into a dome-like plastoid structure which must have been a medical bay of some sort as many similar buildings dotted the camp.

Lie Ren breathed a sigh of relief when she finally set him down the cot. She moved and dug through many containers looking for the right supplies to treat his injuries. With a triumphant yell she held the bacta patches up high. She instantly moved to stand next to his bed, ripping off his shirt. He gritted his teeth as the action ripped a bit of flesh away as the plasma fused his robes and skin together. She quickly applied bacta patches to his burns.

She then pulled up a stool. She sat down and removed her helmet, revealing a youthful face with orange hair and intriguing turquoise colored eyes. She looked much the same age as he did. Ren watched as she leaned in close. Her eyes held a mischievous glimmer about them. For a moment they stared into each others' eyes before she reached out with her right hand. Using her index finger she tapped his nose.

"Boop," she smiled widely. Ren let out a dull groan before he fell out of consciousness, the medical patches taking effect, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
